


Day 67

by impalaimagining



Series: What A Beautiful Day [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaimagining/pseuds/impalaimagining
Summary: After just over a month apart, Sam decides he wants to see Y/N again.





	Day 67

After their movie date, Sam and Y/N, along with Dean of course, wrapped up the case and headed in their own directions. Sam and Dean returned to the bunker, Y/N simply moved from town to town. She didn’t have much, just her car and the clothes and arsenal she kept in her trunk. She spent most nights in the back seat of her car, curled up under small blankets while the cold air crept in around her. Her phone buzzed incessantly, causing her to stir from one of her not-so-peaceful slumbers. 

“Yeah.” Y/N grunted into the microphone, tapping the speaker button and laying the phone on the seat beside her head. 

“Hey, Y/N.” Sam’s voice filled the car. She nestled down into her makeshift pillow, some balled up t-shirts stuffed against the door. 

“Heya, Sammy.” She smiled, humming contentedly at her newfound position. 

“Were you sleeping? Oh, God, I’m so sorry.” Sam quickly realized he was usually up before the sun, and not many people could say the same thing. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Y/N yawned. “I should get up anyway. My neck’ll be sore if I stay like this too much longer.”

“Bad motel? Shitty pillows?” Sam offered. Y/N froze, not wanting to reveal her situation to him.

“Y- yeah.” She lied. Sam heard the break in her voice and the way her tone had changed.

“Y/N, is everything okay?” 

“I’m fine, Sam.” She wasn’t quite  _lying_  that time, but it wasn’t the whole truth either. Truth was, she missed her home. She missed her family and her friends, and she missed having something constant in her life. The only thing she had to rely on consistently was the evil that she worked so hard to get rid of. “I’m fine.” She repeated.

“Sure. Hey, I was thinkin’ maybe we could get together again soon. It’s been a while.” Sam licked his lips and drew the bottom one between his teeth. 

“It has. What, almost two months?” Y/N calculated mentally. “Well hey, where are you?” 

“Lebanon.” 

“Like… Kansas?” She raised her brows and propped herself up on her elbows. “Dude, are you stalking me?” 

“You’re not in Lebanon too, are you?” Sam’s heart began to race.

“Next town over. This is gettin’ too weird, Sam. It’s like we’re supposed to be in the same place at the same time… all the time.” Y/N sat up fully and ran a hand through her bedhead. “Anyway, yeah, I’d love to meet up again. This whole phone thing is gettin’ old. I miss ya.” She admitted. 

“I miss you too.” Sam blushed at her confession and his own. “I’m free tomorrow, how ‘bout you?” 

“Tomorrow works. It’s a date, Winchester.” Y/N smiled in the rearview mirror as she wiped at her eyes, rubbing the sleep from them. “Hey, thanks for the wake up call. I like hearin’ your voice first thing.”

“Y- yeah, anytime.” Sam stuttered. They’d been talking almost daily for the past month and a half, and sure they’d thrown a few flirty text messages at one another, but actually hearing the smirk on Y/N’s face as she talked? That was something altogether new and exciting. “So, tomorrow…” He trailed off nervously. 

“Tomorrow. I’m sure I’ll talk to you later, Sam.” Y/N smiled and reached for her phone, waiting for Sam’s goodbye before she hung up.

* * *

The next day, Y/N showed up to the restaurant where they planned to meet and found Sam waiting for her outside. 

“Hey.” She bounced toward him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. 

“Hi.” He smiled as he breathed in her scent. “You look great.” His eyes raked over her body, lingering on her lips. 

“Thanks. So…” She peeked around him and looked into the window of the upscale Italian restaurant behind him. “I’m not exactly  _dressed_  for this place.” She gestured to her jeans and t-shirt. 

“Yeah, that’s fine. I didn’t want to go here anyway.” Sam chuckled and put his arm around her shoulder, guiding her around the corner to the bar and grill he’d actually planned on.

“Now you’re talkin’, Sammy!” She squeezed her arm around his trim middle and beamed up at him. they walked inside and made their way to a booth in the back, ordering whiskey first, followed by spinach dip and tortilla chips, then four rounds of Y/N’s favorite draft beer. 

“Damn, girl.” Sam laughed as she polished off the brew and slammed her glass on the table. 

“Havin’ trouble keepin’ up, babe?” She winked at him. Sam’s face flushed at the pet name as he shook his head. He threw his beer back and motioned for the waitress, then ordered another round. “You’re trying to get me drunk.” 

“Trying?” Sam chuckled with wide eyes. “I think you’re long past drunk.” Y/N shook her head adamantly. 

“I’m  _fine_.” She tried to stand and step toward him, but tripped over the step at the end of the elevated booth. Sam jumped, stopping her from hitting the ground as he threw himself between her and the hardwood floor. “My hero.” She slurred. Sam puffed a short laugh and helped her back into his side of the booth. “Sam, y’know somethin’?” She leaned her head on the outside of his arm and traced her fingertips along the back of Sam’s hand. He hummed, urging her to continue. “I think I love you.” 


End file.
